Tabbria Oxxon
Tabbria Oxxon is a tribute by Probably Reading. She is to be entered with Jackson Albert. Name: Tabbria Lex Oxxon Gender: Female District: 12 (11, 7) Age: 17 Weapon: Knife, Poison, Intelligence Appearance: Tabbria is very beautiful. She has short blonde hair that reaches down to her shoulders, and has wide gray eyes. She is pale and rather skinny, though coming from a poor district it would make sense. She normally wears "boring" colors like shades of white, black, and gray. Strengths/skills: Tabbria is extremely strategic, and can formulate plans very quickly. She's also very good at remaining in hunger for a long time, as she can go weeks without needing food desperately. Tabbria's very fast, and she's also extremely stealthy. Weakness(es): Tabbria isn't too good at swimming or climbing, since she comes from a mostly flat district. Personality: Soft-spoken and mostly introverted, Tabbria spends most of her time on her own or with her sister. Since her breakup with Jackson, she hasn't talked much, and needs somebody to pry her from her shell of isolation. Backstory/History: ' Tabbria was born in District Twelve to an upper-class family of shopkeepers. She lived her first year being pampered by her family's wealth, or at least as pampered as they could get. When she was two, her sister Emily was born. Now, Tabbria was used to being the center of attention. As she grew older, she became more jealous of Emily. It was always "Emily this, Emily that." Tabbria was sick of not being looked at. So she did what any girl might do in her situation. She went and got a boyfriend. No, it wasn't some weird guy. He was one of her best guy friends, and they went to the school's dance together. During the slow song, they shared a kiss, and from then on they started to go out. Jackson was his name. Jackson's father was a very influential man. So influential, that he soon became mayor, and Jackson's popularity skyrocketed, and in turn so did Tabbria's. Tabbria was very happy that this happened, and couldn't care much less about Emily, who was ten at the time. Tabbria lived most of her adolescence in popularity and fame within her school. Even if her and Jackson were to break up, she'd still be popular as the girl who dated ''the Jackson Albert, son of Mayor Thomas Albert. Two years later, when she was sixteen, she arrived home one day. Both Emily and Jackson were supposedly sick today, and stayed home from school. When she walked past Emily's room to get started on her work, she heard moaning. She's probably just having stomach problems, she thought. Then she heard a guy. Tabbria's jaw dropped to the floor. Her fourteen year old sister was having sex with somebody? She didn't let it go to her head and went to her kitchen to fix herself a snack. She reached for the bag of cookies they kept in the cabinet, but drew her hand back. The bag was folded inwardly instead of backwards like she normally secured it. Jackson had been here. Immediately, Tabbria knew who was with Emily. She stormed to her sister's room and opened the door, finding Jackson and her under the covers. They froze. "Tabbria, I swear -" "No! I do all this crazy shit for you, and you go to her?" "Honeypie," Jackson pleaded, a nickname from their earlier dating days. "Honey, I'm not your honeypie," she sassed. Jackson put on his clothes and left. Tabbria talked Emily into moving to Eleven with her father. A year later, she was reaped for the Hunger Games. '''Interview Angle: Tabbria will talk about her sister (even if they're in the same Hunger Games) and her family. Bloodbath Strategy: Stay with Jackson/alliance and grab a weapon, then light the objects in the Cornucopia on fire before running away. Games Strategy: Stay with allies until top ten, then run away with either Jackson, Emily, or both. Token: '''Tabbria brings a purple bracelet. '''Height: 5'4" Fears: Death, heartbreak, losing Emily again Alliance: Preferably Anti-Careers, if not then she'll start a huge alliance open to all with Emily and Jackson. Category:Females Category:17 year olds Category:District 12 Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Probably Reading's Tributes Category:Probably Reading Category:Reaped